A Drop In The Ocean
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: "Eu não te culpo, não te culpo por nada disso. Você tem um filho, cara! E... Eu não posso competir com isso."(PadAckles, OTP – RPS) #30DiasDeFanfiction - Presente para Miss e Lari Costa


**[Supernatural] A Drop In The Ocean**

**Sinopse:** "Eu não te culpo, não te culpo por nada disso. Você tem um filho, cara! E... Eu não posso competir com isso."**(PadAckles, OTP – RPS)**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção denegrir a imagem de nenhum deles. Não ganho nem uma meia furada escrevendo isso, Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos!

**Classificação:** Livre

**Gênero:** Angst / Romance

**Avisos:** No one **:)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (**Jared Padalecki **x **Jensen Ackles**)

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Presente de aniversário para**: **Sweet Miss Reckless** e **Larissa Costa**

Alnlgfdsdfghnlkjhg genteeee, era pra ter postado essa fic ontem, mas eu não mexi muito na internet, então nem deu! **D:**

A música usada é A Drop In The Ocean, do Ron Pope, quem quiser ouvir, recomendo! **\0/**

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura **;)**

**Capítulo Único: 'Cause you are my Heaven**

Você não estava brincando quando dissera que esperaria por seu Sasquatch o dia inteiro se fosse necessário. E em plenas 19h30min, quando o moreno de quase dois metros bateu na porta de seu apartamento, esperando por no mínimo uma repreensão por seu atraso, você se atirou nos braços dele, jogando para o alto toda e qualquer precaução; sem medo de que pudessem ser vistos por algum funcionário. Não houve palavras. Não houve questionamentos. Não houve desculpas.

Houve apenas o amor incomensurável que sentem um pelo outro. Ele, e a saudade. Houve desespero e ansiedade pelos toques. Houve mãos trêmulas, e toques cadenciados. Houve risos alegres e tristes, houve o momento em que olharam nos olhos um do outro, e tudo pareceu parar. Houve corações disparados, e gemidos desconexos. Houve juras de amor sussurradas, e carinhos trocados.

Houve também lágrimas. Você o embalou num abraço apertado, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, ouvindo o som dos soluços dele como facas cortando seu coração. E sem que percebesse, você também chorava. As lágrimas cristalinas e traiçoeiras caindo de seus olhos, rolando por seu rosto, até morrerem em seus lábios, como numa lenta procissão de martírio; e não chegou nem perto da dor e sofrimento pelos quais vocês passaram durante todo esse tempo, até agora.

E quando ele percebeu suas lágrimas, ergueu o rosto, surpreso. Porque você é o cara que mantém a calma, você é o cara sério, você é aquele que não costuma extravasar os sentimentos, e não falar mais do que o essencial. E você esperava por qualquer tipo de julgamento, ou alguma pergunta, mas ele apenas esticou os dedos, e tocou sua face. Secou cada uma das lágrimas com um beijo, agindo cuidadosamente, como se você fosse uma coisa muito preciosa e delicada, como se tivesse medo de você quebrar.

Vocês se encararam, quase maravilhados, apenas curtindo a sensação de poderem estar juntos assim; pele com pele. E então, ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que não é muito mais do que um esticar de lábios finos sobre dentes brancos. Aquele sorriso cheio de covinhas, que sempre transmite um carinho e paciência infindáveis, uma alegria quase boba de se ver. Aquele sorriso que ilumina seu dia, como os raios de Sol ao amanhecer. Como o arco-íris depois da chuva.

"_Melhor?"_ ele pergunta, amoroso e preocupado.

E então, você sorri pra ele. Sorri com todo amor, gratidão, e carinho que um simples sorriso pode transmitir. E o abraça, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro, seu suor, sentindo seu calor. É um gesto que diz muito mais do que todas as palavras do mundo.

"_Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, Jared, eu tive certeza de que te amaria pra sempre. Não importando o que acontecesse, prometi que estaríamos pra sempre juntos. E mesmo que você não me visse dessa forma, ora, não se pode ganhar todas, não é mesmo? Eu continuaria sendo seu amigo, seu mais leal e fiel amigo, independentemente de qualquer coisa. E quer saber? Seu amor é muito mais do que eu mereço, muito mais do que eu imaginei que algum dia teria. Você é sempre a primeira pessoa em quem eu penso quando acordo, e meu último pensamento do dia, também é sobre você. E eu sei que não estamos passando por uma situação muito legal agora... Eu sei que eu tenho falhado com você. Eu sei que tenho agido de forma irracional, com um ciúmes desmedido, e... Gostaria de me desculpar por isso."_

"_Jen..."_ ele começa, querendo te interromper. Mas você não vai permitir, não agora que já falou.

"_Me deixa terminar, ok? Eu não te culpo, não te culpo por nada disso. Você tem um filho, cara! E... Eu não posso competir com isso. Não posso querer que você escolha, porque isso seria cruel contigo, e eu sei quem você escolheria. Então... Eu... Eu estou aqui pra você, Jay. Estou aqui pra tudo que você quiser, tudo que precisar, e... Se você estiver disposto a tentar... Eu queria fazer parte da sua família."_ Você respira fundo, meio tímido, sem jeito de expressar o que quer dizer. _"Eu, você... E o Thomas..."_

Ele lhe encara com os olhos brilhantes, maravilhado. Como se, de repente, você brilhasse aos olhos dele. Como se tivesse dito algo que ele nunca esperou ouvir.

Por um instante, você teme. Porque não sabe se era isso que ele queria dizer, se você interpretou erroneamente as palavras dele. Mas agora já foi feito, e você não pode voltar atrás. Tudo que lhe resta é corar e encolher os ombros diante o olhar dele, esperando por uma resposta que talvez leve tudo ao fim.

Mas as poucas palavras que ele diz, valem mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e tornam infundados seus medos e receios:

"_Me beija logo, Jensen."_

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying**

**That you and me**

**Might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain**

**As I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you**

**Closer than most**

**'Cause you are my heaven**

_Uma gota no oceano_

_Uma mudança no tempo_

_Eu estava rezando_

_Para que você e eu_

_Pudéssemos ficar juntos_

_É como desejar a chuva_

_Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto_

_Mas estou te segurando_

_Mais perto do que nunca_

_Porque você é meu céu_

**I don't wanna**

**Waste the weekend**

**If you don't love me**

**Pretend**

**A few more hours**

**Then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down**

**The East coast**

**I wonder how**

**You'll keep warm**

**It's too late to cry**

**Too broken to move on**

_Eu não quero_

_Perder o final de semana_

_Se você não me ama_

_Finja_

_Mais algumas poucas horas_

_Então vai ser hora de ir_

_Enquanto meu trem desce_

_A costa leste_

_Eu me pergunto como_

_Você vai se manter quente_

_É tarde demais para chorar_

_Quebrado demais para ir em frente_

**Still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take**

**What you don't need from me**

_Ainda não posso te deixar em paz_

_Na maioria das noites quase não dormi_

_Não pegue de mim_

_O que você não precisa_

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying**

**That you and me**

**Might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain**

**As I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you**

**Closer than most**

**'Cause you are my heaven**

_Uma gota no oceano_

_Uma mudança no tempo_

_Eu estava rezando_

_Para que você e eu_

_Pudéssemos ficar juntos_

_É como desejar a chuva_

_Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto_

_Mas estou te segurando_

_Mais perto do que nunca_

_Porque você é meu céu_

**Misplaced trust**

**And old friends**

**Never counting regrets**

**By the grace of God**

**I do not rest at all**

**New England**

**As the leaves change**

**The last excuse**

**That I'll claim**

**I was a boy**

**Who loved a woman**

**Like a little girl**

_Verdade fora de lugar_

_E velhos amigos_

_Nunca contando arrependimentos_

_Pela graça de Deus_

_Eu não descanso nem um pouco_

_Nova Inglaterra_

_Enquanto as folhas mudam_

_A última desculpa_

_Que eu vou reivindicar_

_Eu era um garoto_

_Que amava uma mulher_

_Como se fosse uma menininha_

**Still I can't let you be**

**Most nights I hardly sleep**

**Don't take what you**

**Don't need from me**

_Ainda não posso te deixar em paz_

_Na maioria das noites quase não dormi_

_Não tire de mim_

_O que você não precisa_

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying**

**That you and me**

**Might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain**

**As I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you**

**Closer than most**

**'Cause you are my**

_Uma gota no oceano_

_Uma mudança no tempo_

_Eu estava rezando_

_Para que você e eu_

_Pudéssemos ficar juntos_

_É como desejar a chuva_

_Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto_

_Mas estou te segurando_

_Mais perto do que nunca_

_Porque você é meu céu_

**Heaven doesn't seem**

**Far away anymore**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

**Heaven doesn't seem**

**Far away anymore**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away**

_O céu não parece mais_

_Estar longe_

_O céu não parece estar longe_

_O céu não parece mais_

_Estar longe_

_O céu não parece estar longe_

**A drop in the ocean**

**A change in the weather**

**I was praying**

**That you and me**

**Might end up together**

**It's like wishing for rain**

**As I stand in the desert**

**But I'm holding you**

**Closer than most**

**'Cause you are my heaven**

**You are my heaven**

_Uma gota no oceano_

_Uma mudança no tempo_

_Eu estava rezando_

_Para que você e eu_

_Pudéssemos ficar juntos_

_É como desejar a chuva_

_Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto_

_Mas estou te segurando_

_Mais perto do que nunca_

_Porque você é meu céu_

_Você é meu céu_


End file.
